Sweet Matcha
by moodyscriptwriter
Summary: [Oneshoot] Jaemin itu chocolate addict, sedangkan Mark itu matcha addict. Jaemin harus menghapus ingatan manisnya tentang cokelat dengan pahitnya matcha, sementara Mark harus menghapus ingatan pahitnya tentang matcha dengan manisnya cokelat. Markmin [Mark x Jaemin] NCT, slight! [Taeyong x Yuta], Fluff(?) Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL, DLDR.


_An absurd fiction by_ _ **parknoname**_

 **Sweet Matcha**

[Mark x Jaemin], slight! [Taeyong x Yuta]

Fluff(?) Romance, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyxBoy

 _Jaemin itu chocolate addict, sedangkan Mark itu green tea addict. Jaemin harus menghapus ingatan manisnya tentang cokelat dengan pahitnya matcha, sementara Mark harus menghapus ingatan pahitnya tentang matcha dengan manisnya cokelat._

 **Note:** plot murni pemikiran saya

 **Warning:** banyak kalimat berulang, percakapan bahasa sehari-hari

ㅂㅂㅂ

"Loh Jaem, kok nggak dimakan?"

Mark bertanya, memperhatikan Jaemin yang mengaduk-aduk es krim cokelat didepannya dengan tangan memangku dagu, menatap es krim itu dengan sedih.

Ia heran, baru kali ini Jaemin terlihat begitu tidak berselera dengan es krim cokelat. Dan ia bertambah heran ketika Jaemin tak kunjung merespon pertanyaannya, malah semakin asyik mengaduk-aduk es krim malang itu.

"Jaem?"

"..."

"Jaemin?"

"..."

"Oi! Na Jaemin!"

Jaemin tersentak, mengangkat wajahnya penuh keterkejutan, "Hah? Kenapa kak?"

Mark menyentil dahi Jaemin gemas, lalu menggelengkan kepala sementara Jaemin mengaduh dan mengatainya jahat, "Kamu ngelamun."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Masa?"

"Hhh.. taulah Jaem" Mark menyerah, memasukkan satu sendok es krim matcha ke mulutnya dan beralih mengecek ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi, ada pesan dari kakaknya Johnny yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam.

Setelah mengirim balasan pesan Johnny, Mark kembali menatap Jaemin, dan rasanya dia ingin berkata kotor saja melihat Jaemin yang kembali larut dalam lamunannya lagi.

"Jaemin! Jangan ngelamun lagi dong!" ujar Mark dengan suara jengkel

"Hah iya Jen- eh, kak Mark-"

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, Jen? Jeno maksudnya?

Mark menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia paham situasi sekarang, Jaemin _nya_ sedang kepikiran masa lalu. Inginnya marah tapi Mark tidak sebodoh itu untuk memperkeruh situasi, Jaemin paling tidak bisa dikasari, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Akhirnya Mark hanya tertawa, "Iya iya yang kangen Jeno," dan menggoda Jaemin

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, meruntuki dalam hati kenapa nama orang yang berada di nomor satu _daftar orang yang tidak ingin ia temui_ tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Eng-enggak kok, apaan sih kak!" sangkalnya

Mark tersenyum miring, "Iya deh yang nggak kangen Jeno, kakak mah iyain aja 'kan ya. Terus kenapa es krim nya nggak dimakan? Malah diaduk-aduk gitu?"

Jaemin menatap es krim cokelat di depannya lagi dan lagi, lalu menunjukkan raut muak, ia mendorong mangkuk es krim itu menjauh hingga menimbulkan denting pelan saat bertabrakan dengan mangkuk es krim Mark.

"Lihat cokelat jadi mual." adunya pada Mark dengan ekspresi malas

"Loh?" Mark memasang raut heran

Yang benar saja, ini Na Jaemin 'kan? Yang kalau beli es krim selalu rasa cokelat? Yang kalau beli roti selalu isi cokelat? Yang kalau minum susu selalu susu cokelat? Lantas kenapa tiba-tiba mual?

Dan setelah Mark pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya dia tahu apa alasan Jaemin mual pada rasa cokelat. Mungkin karena dulu yang mengenalkan manisnya cokelat pada si pemuda Na adalah Jeno, yang membuat Jaemin menjadi _addict_ pada cokelat juga Jeno.

Mungkin karena sekarang yang bersamanya adalah Mark dan bukannya Jeno, cokelat yang biasanya manis itu malah jadi membuatnya mual.

Mark malas kalau topik sudah mengarah ke yang satu ini, masa lalu.

"Nih kamu makan punya kakak aja." Mark tak ingin ambil pusing, ia mendorong es krim matcha-nya ke hadapan Jaemin, dan mengambil alih es krim cokelat milik Jaemin yang sudah tidak berbentuk

Tapi Jaemin diam saja, Mark jadi gemas, "Kenapa lagi?"

Jaemin menggeleng, "Pahit, nggak enak."

Mark memutar bola matanya, "Nggak enak apa nggak mau _moveon_ dari rasa cokelat?"

"Apaan sih kak!"

"Ya kamu yang apa! Jaem, matcha nggak sepahit yang kamu kira, beneran deh sayang."

"Belain matcha terus, apa belain masa lalunya?"

Mark seketika membeku, skak mat karena ucapannya dibalik oleh Jaemin. Kalau Jaemin punya cerita tentang cokelat, Mark juga punya cerita tentang matcha.

Haechan namanya, kehumorisan dan kebaikan, serta kepeduliannya terhadap sesama benar-benar merebut semua atensi Mark. Haechan yang berteman dengan siapa saja, Haechan yang menjadi _moodboaster_ bagi siapa saja, Haechan hanya terlihat begitu mengagumkan bagi seorang Mark.

Mark berusaha menarik perhatian Haechan, pokoknya apa yang Haechan suka Mark juga suka. Dan Haechan yang _addict_ pada matcha membuat Mark yang sedang bodoh-bodohnya akan cinta ikut-ikutan _sok addict_ pada matcha.

Semua proses pendekatan Mark berjalan lancar, namun pada suatu pagi yang terasa sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Mark mendengar kabar bahwa pujaan hatinya –Haechan– resmi berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya –Dino– sejak kemarin malam.

Berarti, Haechan dan Dino resmi berpacaran saat dirinya tengah berjalan santai menikmati angin malam dan berhenti di sebuah kedai untuk membeli es krim potong rasa matcha.

Saat itu tiba-tiba semua terasa susah untuk Mark, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun rasanya susah, karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah rasa matcha yang muncul di lidahnya. Matcha yang terasa lebih pahit dari biasanya.

"Kok diem? Cie yang gagal _move on_."

Mark tersadar dari acara membekunya, lalu mengetukkan sendok es krim nya ke kepala Jaemin dengan sayang, "Jangan asal ngomong, kamu kayak udah _moveon_ aja dari Jeno"

"Hih! Apaan sih kak Jeno terus, jangan bahas Jeno dong kalo nggak mau aku gamon!"

"Ya kamu duluan yang ngelamunin dia tadi 'kan? Kok kakak yang disalahin?"

Jaemin mendengus, menekuk wajahnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok es krimnya ke meja dengan kesal. Ia kesal kenapa harus melamunkan Jeno, ia kesal kenapa topiknya jadi begini, ia kesal kenapa Mark belum juga _moveon_ dari Haechan, pokoknya Jaemin kesal titik.

Mark hanya diam sambil menatap Jaemin yang cemberut, biasanya pacarnya itu akan terlihat menggemaskan saat cemberut, tapi di situasi seperti ini Jaemin _nya_ malah terlihat menjengkelkan.

Mark menurunkan pandangannya, menatap es krim matcha yang mulai meleleh, lalu bergantian menatap es krim cokelat yang sudah teraduk-aduk kini sepenuhnya meleleh.

Tiba-tiba Mark tersenyum penuh arti, ia meraih kedua tangan Jaemin dan digenggamnya erat.

"Jaemin, kenapa kita nggak tukeran aja?"

Jaemin menoleh, "Maksudnya?"

Sudah empat bulan sejak Mark patah hati karena Haechan, itu artinya sudah sekitar empat bulan juga Jaemin datang ke hidupnya menawarkan diri sebagai _healing_ untuknya.

Namun selama empat bulan itu, Mark tetap membeli es krim matcha, tidak peduli jika dulu yang membuatnya _addict_ pada matcha adalah Haechan. Jaemin juga tetap membeli es krim cokelat, tidak peduli dulu yang membuatnya _addict_ adalah Jeno.

"Sayang, es krim matcha itu enak bukan karena Haechan, tapi emang rasa matcha itu enak mau gimanapun." Mark berucap sambil menyisir lembut rambut Jaemin, tangannya berakhir memegangi pipi Jaemin

Jaemin terlihat berpikir sambil melihat ke langit-langit cafe dengan kening berkerut, "Jadi, es krim cokelat itu enak bukan karena Jeno, tapi karena rasa cokelat itu emang enak mau gimanapun?" Jaemin beralih menatap Mark dengan mata berbinar, "Gitu kak?"

Mark gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin, "Iya sayangkuuu itu maksud kakak."

Mark melepas pipi Jaemin untuk melambaikan tangan kearah seorang pelayan yang tengah bercakap dengan seorang barista, "Kak Yutaaa mau pesan lagi!"

Karena cafe sedang lenggang, Yuta berteriak, "Bilang langsung ajaa! Mager mau kesana!" maklum, meja Mark dan Jaemin dengan tempat Yuta berada itu ujung ke ujung, sementara cafe ini cukup luas

Mark mencibir, tangannya yang tadi melambai-lambai kini reflek jatuh diatas kepalanya, "Pesan es krim matcha sama es krim cokelat lagi kak!"

Yuta tidak berteriak lagi, hanya memberi sinyal _OK_ lantas masuk ke pintu dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan. Tak lama kemudian Yuta keluar dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk es krim.

"Nih pesanannya, loh kok es krim nya nggak dimakan?" Yuta heran melihat dua es krim yang sudah meleleh sepenuhnya di meja Mark dan Jaemin, ia melongo dengan mata yang membulat lucu

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok kak, tolong dibawa ke belakang ya, kak." setelah Yuta menurunkan dua es krim dari nampan, Mark menolongnya menaruh dua es krim yang sudah meleleh tadi ke nampan

Yuta tersenyum, " _Enjoy_! Jangan dibuat meleleh lagi ya." pesan Yuta sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka

"Jadi, mau diapakan dua es krim ini, kak?" tanya Jaemin, belum dapat membaca maksud Mark

Mark mendorong es krim matcha kehadapan Jaemin, dan membawa es krim cokelat mendekat kehadapannya, "Kamu nggak boleh ingat-ingat Jeno lagi. Makanya kamu makan es krim matcha aja, biar kamu ingat kakak terus."

Jaemin tersenyum, "Kakak juga ya, jangan ingat-ingat Haechan lagi. Kakak makan es krim cokelat aja, biar inget aku terus."

Mark mengangguk, "Iya sayang"

Jaemin menyendok es krim cokelat, Mark menyendok es krim matcha, dan menyodorkannya satu sama lain, setelah keduanya terkekeh pelan entah karena apa, mereka saling menyuapi.

Jaemin mengerutkan kening, berusaha terbiasanya dengan rasa baru yang meleleh di mulutnya, "Pahit, kak."

Mark dengan ekspresi sama menatap Jaemin, berusaha tersenyum pada pacarnya meski senyumnya malah jadi terlihat aneh, "Manis, Jaem."

Jaemin memasukkan satu sendok es krim matcha lagi ke mulutnya, lalu terkekeh, "Pahit, kayak masa lalu kakak hehe"

Mark melotot ingin protes, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lega karena melihat Jaemin memasukkan sendok demi sendok es krim matcha ke mulutnya dengan lahap, ia lega karena pacarnya itu mulai terbiasa dengan rasa matcha.

Mengingat matcha terpahitnya empat bulan lalu membuat Mark bergumam, "Makasih ya Jaem udah datang ke hidup kakak."

"Hm?" Jaemin dengan sendok bersarang dimulutnya mendongak, menatap Mark dengan mata bulat lucunya, "Kakak ngomong apa tadi?"

Mark buru-buru sadar tadi dia mengucapkan isi hatinya lantas menjawab, "Enggak, ini manis, kayak kamu." dan lalu menyuap satu sendok es krim cokelat ke mulutnya

Jaemin merona, mengetukkan sendoknya ke dahi Mark untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Aw! Jaem jangan diketuk dong, mending cium kakak sini!"

"Apaan sih, kak!"

Mark tertawa jahil, "Ayo, mumpung cafe lagi sepi, nyesel loh kamu nanti."

Jaemin melihat ke kanan kiri, lalu dengan cepat mengecap bibir Mark. Disitulah Mark dan Jaemin tertawa ringan.

Jaemin merasai es krim cokelat terakhirnya dari bibir Mark, begitupun Mark yang merasai es krim matcha terakhirnya dari bibir Jaemin.

Nah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu.

Kemarin biarlah jadi kemarin. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya, kedua remaja tanggung itu akan memulai lagi dari awal tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu.

 ** _"_** ** _Katakan kepada masa lalu: kita adalah cerita yang telah usai." –Boy Chandra_**

ㅂㅂㅂ

Yuta bersandar pada _mini bar_ , tangannya menumpu dagu dengan pandangan tak lepas dari dua remaja tanggung diujung sana, yang tengah saling menyuapi es krim dengan senyum tersemat dibibir masing-masing.

Yuta menghela nafas, mengulum senyum mengingat beberapa saat lalu dua remaja tanggung itu sedang bertengkar. Memang tadi mereka sedang bertengkar, alis mereka menaut kesal, namun bagi Yuta itu malah terlihat lucu.

Tak!

"Aw.."

"Jangan dilihatin terus, bolong nanti mereka."

Yuta mengusap dahinya yang habis terkena sentilan sayang dari sang barista, "Ganggu aja sih, Yongie!"

Sang barista kembali sibuk dengan peralatan pembuat kopinya.

"Taeyong."

"Hm?"

"Mereka lucu ya?"

"Ck, lucuan kamu."

Yuta merona, memukul lengan Taeyong yang tengah meracik kopi, "Apaan sih.."

ㅂㅂㅂ

 _Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu,_

Mark menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya –maksudnya, Mark memang pendiam, tapi kali ini _lebih_ pendiam.

Di kelas ia bukan termasuk golongan anti sosial yang tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman sekelas, yang tahu-tahu saat pembagian rapot ada di ranking satu. Bukan, bahkan satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang diharapkan bisa menunjang nilai rapotnya cuma bahasa inggris.

Tapi kini kerjaannya di kelas hanya diam dan mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ putihnya. Mark sudah jarang berinteraksi dengan teman kelas meski cuma untuk meminjam tugas.

 _Mood_ nya susah ditebak, kadang baik namun tiba-tiba menukik ke _mood_ paling rendah, terlebih kalau tiba-tiba ia disuguhi pemandangan Dino dan Haechan tengah bermesraan di depan kelasnya (mengingat ia dan Dino satu kelas).

Dan saat _mood_ nya sedang ada dalam fase terburuk, bolos pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang adalah pilihan Mark. Seperti sekarang.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di taman belakang. Taman belakang itu berantakan, beberapa fasilitasnya sudah rusak dan suasananya mencekam. Dibandingkan dengan perpustakaan, jumlah pengunjung perpustakaan jauh lebih banyak dibanding jumlah pengunjung taman belakang.

Itulah mengapa Mark suka ke taman belakang.

Namun kali ini _mood_ Mark semakin buruk saja. Bagaimana tidak, taman belakang yang biasanya sangat sepi kini malah berisik oleh suara dentingan pagar yang dilempari oleh batu.

Mark mencoba mengabaikannya, namun suaranya makin lama makin menjengkelkan. Akhirnya Mark bangkit dari bangku rusak disana dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Heh! Kamu! Berisik tahu, ganggu banget sih!" semprot Mark

Si pelaku menoleh kearah Mark, dengan tangan kanan yang siap melempar batu untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kalau kamu terganggu, ya pergi aja sana!" semprotnya ganti, ia melempar batu ditangan kanannya

Mark menggeram, "Kamu aja sana yang balik! Lagian aku udah sering kesini, kamu malah bikin ribut! Kamu bolos kelas 'kan? Sana balik ke kelasmu!"

Orang itu berdiri dihadapan Mark, " _Mirror mirror on the wall_ , kayak kamu gak bolos kelas aja..-" orang itu melirik _badge_ nama, ".. Mark Lee."

Mark melotot, gantian melirik _bagde_ orang itu, "Na Jaemin, kelas sepuluh. Wah, anak baru udah berani bolos."

"Suka-suka! Apa urusannya sama kamu..-" dan orang itu –Jaemin– baru menyadari kalau orang di depannya ini adalah kakak kelas, ".. kak Mark yang terhormat."

Mark memutar bola matanya, "Ya terserah lah, pokoknya gak usah berisik!"

"Hih kenapa sih?! Kayak orang lagi patah hati aja, si kakak!" gerutu Jaemin

Mark melotot lagi, "Heh! Anak kecil tau apa!" sangkal Mark

Jaemin terkekeh pelan, dengan lancang berjinjit untuk merangkul Mark yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kak Mark yang terhormat, udahlah.. gak usah kayak orang susah. Gak ada untungnya patah hati, mendingan kakak bangkit."

Mark menoleh dengan dada yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh, mendapati jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jaemin hanya beberapa senti. Mark meleleh melihat senyum secerah matahari yang disunggingkan Jaemin, "Gampang ya kamu bilang gitu, anak kecil."

Jaemin mendecak, memukul dada Mark dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Kecil-kecil begini aku berpengalaman ya soal patah hati! Makanya ayo _kita_ bangkit, kak! Jangan galau-galau-an mulu!" Jaemin mengucapkannya dengan kelewat semangat.

 _Kita_ katanya. Mark jadi tahu, urusannya dengan adik kelas bernama Na Jaemin ini bakalan panjang, dan mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

 **fin.**

A/N

(+) Hai? Wkwk :'g jadi gini, sebenarnya aku mau post story baru setelah On Rainy Day udah fin, tapi ya.. kayaknya ORD bakal lama apdetnya, soalnya aku masih gak _ngeh_ sama alur endingnya hhh. Jadi mending aku post sekarang aja hehe udah gatel pengen nge-post ini story.

(+) Gak yakin ada yang betah baca ini :" aku cuma pengen buat ff yang jauuuuh dari kata angst eh malah gini jadinya wkwk. Ya karena tau sendiri ORD itu menye banget, aku pengen buat FF yang percakapannya ringan (meskipun tetep fluff nya gagal heu)

(+) Bayangin markmin versi lokal terus Jaemin manggil Mark "kakak" itu ucul banget kalo ff ini responnya bagus aku akan coba buat ginian lagi dengan cast **nomin** , ayo nomin shippers mana suaranya 'o'

(+) Aku kangen Jaemin manteman, si manis itu kemana sih gak muncul-muncul heran :(

(+) And welcome to NCT, Johnny Seo! ^-^ ya tinggal tunggu Hansol Kun debut aja deh wkwk

(+) Kak tiway jadi barista! Kebayang nggak? :g

(+) review kalian sangat menyemangati aku dalam terus menulis, so mind to review?

(+) last, PM aku sepi loh (ya terus wkwk), kuy mampir, kita ngomongin apa aja hehe

Happy new year gaes ^-^ semoga kita jadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi di 2017 yap! And keep support NCT especially marknomin (juga taeyu) yhaa ^^

Regard,

 _Park-no-name_

 **[** 161231 **]**


End file.
